character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cooler (Canon)/Paleomario66
|-|Base= |-|Final Form= |-|Meta-Cooler= |-|Meta-Cooler Core= Summary Cooler (クウラ) is the main villain in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge and an emulation of him acts as the main villain in Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler. He is the older brother of Frieza, and the eldest son of King Cold. Much like his brother, he can push his body through transformations to increase his power. Also like his brother, Cooler gains a biomechanical final form, but is gained from merging with the Big Gete Star. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 4-B | 4-B | 4-B | Likely High 3-A Name: Cooler Origin: Dragon Ball Z Movies Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Older than Frieza) Classification: Alien Tyrant | Cyborg | Ghost Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Able to survive in space, Extreme heat resistance, High Pain tolerance, Telekinesis, Regeneration (High-Low), Master of Martial Arts, Chi Manipulation, Energy Projection, Can alter his body structure and create lower forms, Can transform to release his power, Can survive losing limbs or even his entire body | All previous abilities, Regeneration (Low-High), Adaptation, Teleportation | Energy Absorption, Can throttle the opponent in wires | Regeneration (Mid-High, able to regenerate from gas) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Casually stomped non-canon Piccolo and fought evenly with non-canon Base Goku. Should be superior to anime Frieza's first three forms) | Solar System level level (Slightly superior to anime Frieza) | Solar System level (Stomped non-canon Super Saiyan Goku and Vegeta at the same time) | Solar System level (Knocked and throttled a weakened non-canon Super Saiyan Goku) | Likely High Universe level (Managed to somewhat compete with non-canon Super Saiyan Cell Saga Goku, who is superior to Restrained Super Saiyan Broly) Speed: FTL+ (Easily able to keep up with base Goku) | Massively FTL (Blitzed Kaio-ken x20 Goku with ease and is slightly faster than anime Frieza, who kept up with anime Super Saiyan Goku) | Massively FTL (Capable of fighting against both non-canon Super Saiyan Vegeta and Goku) | Massively FTL | Massively FTL+ (Capable of fighting the non-canon Z-Fighters during the Cell Games Saga) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Solar System Class | Solar System Class | Solar System Class | Multi-Galaxy Class Durability: Solar System level | Solar System level | Solar System level | Solar System level | Multi-Galaxy level (Regeneration makes him difficult to kill) Stamina: Extremely high. Limitless as Meta-Cooler, Meta-Cooler Core and as a Ghost Warrior. Range: Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Stellar with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Stellar with ki blasts and attacks. Multi-Universal with Instant Transmission. | Tens of meters. Stellar with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Interstellar with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills, years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies who have various abilities and powers. Is a combat/tactical genius for the most parts. Weaknesses: Cooler is boastful and arrogant, not unlike his brother. He becomes significantly weaker if his ki reserves are drained. He is vulnerable when regenerating as Meta-Cooler and gets permanently defeated if the Destron Gas Machine is destroyed as a Ghost Warrior. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flight:' Like almost all Dragon Ball Z characters, Cooler is able to fly through use of his ki. *'Ki Blast:' The most basic form of energy wave. *'Core Smash:' A heavy punch used by Meta-Cooler Core. *'Death Ball:' A spark of ki that may grow to the size of a small moon. **'Supernova:' In his final form, Cooler has the ability to gather tons of ki in seconds to create the supernova. *'Death Beam:' Like most members of the Cold Family, Cooler has mastered the Death Beam. *'Chaotic Dead End:' A variation of the Death Beam used on Piccolo. *'Death Chaser:' In final form, Cooler punches the opponent in the stomach, followed by a knee and a back-punch, knocking the opponent to the ground. Then, Cooler kicks the opponent in the stomach. **'Lightning Attack:' A downwards kick used as part of his Death Chaser. *'Death Flash:' An energy wave Cooler used in his base form. *'Nova Chariot:' A rush attack where Cooler is surrounded by a purple aura, very similar to Frieza's Nova Strike. **'Surprise Attack:' The punch attack used by Cooler after using his Nova Chariot to fly through the Kaio-ken Kamehameha. *'Energy Absorption:' The ability to take someone's energy and add it to their own. (Metal Cooler) *'Instant Transmission:' (瞬間移動, Shunkan Idō; lit. "Instantaneous Movement", also translated as "Teleportation") is a technique for traveling long distances instantly. Used by Meta-Cooler. Key: Base | Final Form (Super Evolution) | Meta-Cooler | Meta-Cooler Core '''| Ghost Warrior''' Note: The statistics of Dragon Ball GT/Movie characters are clearly part of a separate continuity, and as such tend to differ greatly from the current canon. Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3